


Battle

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [380]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/24/20: "thick, hunt, problem"I didn't imagine this in a modern setting, just sayin'.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [380]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/24/20: "thick, hunt, problem"
> 
> I didn't imagine this in a modern setting, just sayin'.

Stiles’s breath across his palm turned to clouds of thick fog quickly filling the woods, blinding the Argents and those who chose to hunt with them.

“Thank you, Mage,” Talia Hale whispered before shifting to her wolf form and charging into the blank whiteness, followed by her pack.

“Wait!” Stiles cried to Derek, still human. To his kiss he added a secret, extra charm, warding off harm against the werewolf to whom he was bonded for life.

“I love you!” were Derek’s parting words as he too shifted, joining the pursuit while Stiles remained, devising further problems for their enemies.


End file.
